Enchanted!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Terceiro Lugar no Desafio GAAHINA da FranHyuuga xD - Lugar bem dividido, aliás, com a Oneshot Flores e Fumaça de B.Lilac!


**Enchanted**

_By: Anaile-chan_

"**D**emorei cinco dias para conhecê-la. E sete anos para tirar dela as cinco primeiras horríveis impressões que ela teve de mim."

(Sabaku No Gaara)

**E**le ainda se lembrava com uma nitidez assombrosa a primeira vez que havia olhado pra ela. Bom, na verdade, não havia sido realmente a primeira vez que a via, Gaara se lembrava dela do exame chunnin, além de alguns passeios e missões pela Vila da Folha. Mas das outras vezes, ele não havia reparado, não dera nenhuma atenção, não a olhara como _realmente_ deveria ter olhado.

Ele já era um Kazekage, muito cogitado pela ala feminina de Suna, por tempo o bastante para reconhecer quando uma garota, incrivelmente bonita, o avaliava. Sua primeira namorada havia sido Matsuri, e ele nunca esqueceria seu primeiro beijo ou sua primeira vez, quando tudo era tão novo para ele quanto dormir a noite sem acordar um demônio. Mas não dera certo. Ela era ciumenta demais. No final, sobrara apenas uma velha amiga e lembranças boas.

Mas Sabaku No Gaara não parou em Matsuri. Nunca teve mais nenhuma namorada duradoura depois dela, - e nem queria – ainda assim estava disposto a deixar que suas fãs se aproximassem. Tudo pelas sensações prazerosas e desconhecidas que elas podiam lhe causar.

Aos vinte três anos, porém, já não havia muitas coisas que ele não soubesse sobre mulheres, flertes e sexo. E agora, aos trinta, relembrando o passado, ele percebia o quanto ainda tinha para aprender. Com _aquela_ mulher em especial.

As curvas sensuais, a pele clara, o colo delineado pelo vestido negro, os cabelos caídos pelas costas em uma cascata brilhante e sedosa. Tudo nela despertava seu interesse, desde a firmeza com que segurava o copo de saquê até o cheiro de flores campestres que ficava no ar depois que ela passava. Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar.

Era o noivado de Temari e ela insistira em fazer uma daquelas cerimônias ocidentais com direito a vestido branco e champanhe. Estavam em Konoha, em um dia qualquer na primavera, no quintal de Shikamaru - que coincidentemente era o noivo -, aproveitando a festa intima com somente madrinhas e padrinhos.

Temari já estava louca para decidir com quem cada um iria entrar pelo tapete vermelho, tanto que puxava as garotas de um lado para o outro, colocando-as com rapazes aleatórios para ver com quem combinavam mais. Foi sendo puxada pela irmã que ele reparou _nela_ pela primeira vez. Parecia que elas já haviam rodado a festa inteira a procura de um par para ela e agora Temari estava arrastando-a exatamente para onde ele estava. Aquilo sim era sorte. Não que ele soubesse disso.

- Você. – A irmã apontou pra ele, os olhos verdes faiscantes analisando-o. Puxou a garota pelo pulso até que ela parasse ao lado dele e o cheiro de flores preencheu o ar novamente. – Esta é Ino e talvez ela seja seu par.

Yamanaka Ino sorriu com admiração para Gaara, pois já havia reparado nos olhares dele para seu _vestido preto_. O porte alto e atlético do Kazekage, além do ar misterioso e sedutor, também lhe chamara a atenção.

- Muito prazer Gaara-sama. – Ele retribuiu o cumprimento dela e sorriu de lado. Malicioso.

- Não, não, não. – Temari tirou a atenção de ambos ao puxar Ino pelo pulso novamente. – Cor demais. – Completou, se referindo aos cabelos ruivos dele e aos incrivelmente loiros dela. – Vamos tentar com essa. – E empurrou a garota que segurava com a outra mão para o lado de Gaara. _Aquela_ garota que ele nem havia notado.

Essa, por sua vez, não tinha nada de especial. Cabelos negros escorridos, rosto corado e suado, um vestido bege que a deixava mais apagada do que já era, e olhos leitosos, da cor de algodão, que o evitavam a todo custo.

- Ah sim. – E ouvindo o prazer na voz de Temari ele não pôde evitar ficar perplexo. – Perfeito. Vamos Ino, ainda tenho que encontrar alguém pra você.

E com um dar de ombros delicado e sensual a florista loira sumiu entre as pessoas, junto de sua irmã, deixando-o embasbacado com aquela garota tremula e assustada ao seu lado. Perto de Ino ela parecera pálida e doente, mas, Gaara notou, longe de Ino ela parecia ainda pior.

- Eu... Ann... E-Eu sou Hinata. – Ela gaguejou, corando mais, sem olhá-lo, completamente sem jeito e estranha. Batendo um indicador no outro de uma maneira irritante e ridícula.

Ele sabia quem ela era. A herdeira fraca do clã Hyuuga, que apanhara do primo no exame chunnin e que tinha uma queda excepcionalmente grande por Naruto. Que, obviamente, não era retribuída. Gaara mataria Temari assim que a encontrasse.

- Me... Me... Desculpe por isso... – Hinata tentou novamente, indicando com a cabeça o lugar por onde Ino e Temari haviam sumido. – Ino-chan também... Queria... Ann... Queria muito ser... S... Ser seu par. – Agora ele realmente podia ver o suor, em gotículas, brotar da testa dela. Será que a culpa era do vestido de inverno ou do nervosismo?

Hinata não tinha muito jeito com as palavras, dava pra notar, e Gaara também não era muito bom em manter conversas. No entanto, depois daquelas desculpas inesperadas, toda a irritação dele se foi. A moça não tinha culpa das loucuras de Temari e deixá-la desconfortável não faria a irmã sofrer.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, suspirando, mais seco do que pretendera. – Sou Gaara.

Era óbvio que a apresentação não era necessária. Hinata o conhecia tão bem quanto ele a ela. Mas ela desejou, naquele instante, nunca tê-lo visto antes para poder, pelo menos, puxar um assunto decente. Algo para quebrar o gelo e o desconforto.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi gigantesco e o tempo todo Gaara tentava procurar os cabelos platinados de Ino na multidão, ignorando sua parceira precária e desinteressante. Até o final da festa.

A segunda vez que se viram foi tão estranha e imprevisível quanto a primeira. Dessa, o Kazekage tinha um pouco de vergonha de lembrar.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a festa de noivado de Temari. Mais duas semanas e então, finalmente, o casamento. Mas as coisas estavam indo bem demais para ser verdade, e foi em uma tarde monótona que sua irmã voltou a procurá-lo para destruir seu dia.

- O primo dela, sabe? Aquele tal de Neji. – Temari explicava impaciente, atrapalhando o jogo de xadrez de Kankuro e Gaara. – Ele saiu em missão e não vai voltar até um dia antes do casamento. O pai e a irmã são muito ocupados e...

- E porque ela não vai sozinha? – Gaara perguntou mais irritado do que normalmente demonstrava. Principalmente agora que sabia que seu irmão seria o par de Ino, a florista sensual.

- Porque eu quero que você vá junto! – Temari concluiu, zangada, colocando as mãos na cintura e chutando o tabuleiro, obrigando o irmão á lhe dar atenção. Ela sabia como se aproveitar da falta de demônio dentro dele.

Foi com a expressão mais fria do mundo que Gaara chegou á entrada do clã Hyuuga. Hinata já estava ali. Corada, suada, usando mais roupas do que o normal e batendo os dedos. A franja cobrindo seus olhos desinteressantes de algodão.

- Bom... Bom dia Gaara-sama. – A garota cumprimentou gaguejando, de cabeça baixa.

- Vamos então? – Ele perguntou, sentindo uma vontade anormal de puxá-la pelo cabelo e fazê-la olhar em seus olhos.

- H... H... Hai.

E seguiram o caminho todo em silêncio. Um silêncio constrangedor da parte dela, e irritado da parte dele.

Chegaram logo ao empório de vestidos da vila que, àquela hora, tinha poucas clientes. Eles entraram na loja lado á lado. Gaara olhando os vestidos com pouco interesse e Hinata olhando o chão.

- Posso ajudá-los? – Uma voz animada perguntou, no mesmo instante que uma garota surgiu na frente deles. Parecia ter menos de 16 anos, pois ainda tinha corpo de criança e, no entanto, o Kazekage achou-a madura e linda de uma maneira que Hinata nunca conseguiria ser.

- Vestidos de madrinha. – Gaara pediu, vendo que a garota ao seu lado havia perdido a voz com o susto da atendente.

- Sim. Sim. Podem esperar perto dos provadores, eu levo alguns modelos diferentes pra vocês.

Gaara e Hinata seguiram até os provadores. O ruivo se jogou na primeira cadeira disponível que encontrou, sem ligar para o fato desconcertante de Hinata ter que ficar em pé ao seu lado, batendo os dedos.

Ele olhou para ela, tão sem graça e desengonçada olhando de um lado para o outro como se tivesse medo de pegar alguém a observando. Gaara se perguntava por que diabos sua irmã havia escolhido justamente aquela garota para madrinha. Com certeza para igualar os pares, pois Hinata estava longe de ser o tipo de amiga que a irmã apreciasse.

A atendente não demorou muito para voltar, e, colocando os vestidos em cima de uma mesa em frente ao provador, tirou um por um das caixas, sorrindo e mostrando os benefícios deles para Hinata.

- Acho que pela sua cor de pele o vestido deve ser escuro. – A moça começou, mostrando um vestido negro, frente única e de tecido leve. – Experimente esse!

- Ex... Experimentar? – Hinata pareceu assustada, como se ninguém nunca houvesse lhe dito para experimentar alguma coisa na vida. – Não, eu... Eu...

- Ela tem vergonha de tirar a roupa. – Gaara comentou, entrando no assunto, tão possesso com a falta de reação da Hyuuga que nem se importou em humilhá-la. – Sabe como é, né? Espinhas nas costas, flácida, hematomas enormes no joelho...

- Gaara-sama! – Mas a voz de Hinata não soou brava ou triste, soou cansada, como a voz de alguém que passou a vida inteira ouvindo aquele tipo de coisa para se importar agora. Apesar de corar um pouco.

- Acho que o senhor não deveria brincar assim com a sua namorada! – A atendente o repreendeu. – Bem, mas quem sou eu, não é? – E com um sorriso enviesado ela se foi. – Vou procurar outros vestidos, fiquem a vontade.

Gaara voltou o olhar para os vestidos, pegou o preto, um vermelho e um azul petróleo, e deu-os nas mãos de Hinata.

- Tome. Experimente esses. – E voltou a se sentar com os braços cruzados. Irredutível. – E depois saia, para que eu veja.

A garota demorou um pouco para assimilar, mas não ousou argumentar ou gaguejar para ele de novo. Entrou no provador e se fechou lá dentro, submissa.

Alguns minutos á mais e ela saiu. O vestido negro parecia largo nela e Gaara demorou a perceber que a culpa era do zíper aberto. Ele se levantou resmungando e fechou o zíper rudemente. Então a virou para o espelho.

- Ergue a cabeça. – Mandou. Já que parecia ser a única maneira de fazê-la se mexer.

E ela o fez, ergueu a cabeça e jogou os cabelos para trás, corada.

Gaara levou uns três segundos para entender que aquela era a mesma pessoa que entrou com ele na loja. O vestido negro batia suave nas canelas claras dela, subia meio rodado meio colado até a altura dos quadris, onde parecia virar um corpete e emoldurar todo o tronco. O decote mostrava mais do que Hinata jamais havia mostrado na vida, e sua pele firme chamou a atenção de Gaara de um jeito estranhamente bom, com uma fisgada no baixo ventre. Subindo mais um pouco o pescoço firme sustentava a cabeça altiva, e parecia perfeito fazendo sombra nos ombros pálidos e lisos. Os cabelos dela, de repente, pareceram sedosos, da mesma maneira que os olhos dela pareceram interessantes e convidativos.

- Experimente o vermelho. Esse te deixou estranha. – E vendo-a corar até quase parecer um tomate, ele completou: - E eu estava certo sobre as espinhas nas costas e a flacidez.

Mas a verdade era que ele não esperava aquilo, e havia se assustado muito ao constatar que se sentira atraído por ela. Gaara preferiu alegar, no entanto, que a culpa era da imagem sexy de Ino em um vestido negro parecido com aquele no dia do noivado. E que Hinata nunca faria seu tipo e assim que trocasse de roupa, deixaria de fazer o tipo de todos.

Ela pareceu que ia retrucar por um instante, mas abaixou a cabeça, novamente submissa, e entrou no provador. E continuou calada, até encontrarem um vestido e se separarem na frente da mansão Hyuuga.

A terceira vez, no entanto, não fazia Gaara se sentir melhor, mas pelo menos, ele estava preparado para ela.

Temari teve aquela _brilhante_ idéia uma semana antes do casamento, e não tardou a colocá-la em pratica.

- Eu e Shikamaru, Kankuro e Ino e Gaara e Hinata. – Temari sorriu radiante olhando para eles. – Ótimo, tenho uma surpresa para vocês. _Nós_ vamos abrir a pista de dança da festa de casamento. Bem, na verdade, eu e o Kankuro vamos abrir, mas...

- Temari, porque você complica tanto as... – Mas o olhar fulminante da noiva fez Shikamaru engolir em seco e guardar silêncio.

- Certo... Kankuro vai me tirar para dançar, e nós dois valsaremos até Ino surgir e tirá-lo de mim. Então eu parecerei confusa e Gaara surgirá ao meu lado, pedindo minha mão para outra dança, mas, como antes, não vai dar certo, porque Hinata vai tirá-lo de mim. – E continuou gesticulando e encenando enquanto terminava a peça teatral que queria reproduzir no casamento. – Aí eu finjo tristeza, - E ela realmente fingiu tristeza, por sorte, sem perceber o esforço que Kankuro parecia fazer para não rir. O noivo e Gaara estavam incrédulos, Hinata estava tímida, e Ino absorvia as palavras de Temari com suspiros românticos ora ou outra. – Mas Shikamaru surge na multidão, me entrega uma rosa vermelha e começamos a dançar junto com os outros dois casais! – E depois de alguns segundos em que ela piscava absorta nas próprias idéias românticas, Temari se virou para os irmãos, o noivo, e as duas amigas. – FUI SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA?

Ninguém contestou.

Eles começaram a ensaiar. Temari fora para o meio do dojo e voltava a fingir solidão, a introdução do piano começava a tocar e Kankuro, ainda tentando segurar o riso, saia da multidão imaginária e ia até a irmã, começando, sem explicação alguma, a valsar com ela. Ino então, fez seu papel, tirando Kankuro de Temari e abrindo espaço para Gaara valsar com a irmã, enquanto ela própria iniciava sua valsa.

O ruivo segurou a cintura fina de Temari e guiou-a firmemente pelo dojo, esperando o momento em que suas mãos estariam na cintura de Hinata, no entanto, o momento demorou a chegar. E por fim, não chegou.

- Hinata! – Temari gritou parando de dançar. – Você tem que vir aqui e tirar o Gaara de mim, droga! Pra que eu possa valsar com Shikamaru!

- Eu... Me... Desculpe-me... Eu... – Mas Temari fez um gesto de 'esqueça' com a mão, ignorando as desculpas da garota corada, e deu ordens para começarem tudo de novo.

Gaara e Shikamaru suspiraram.

Kankuro e Temari valsaram, Ino surgiu, Gaara surgiu, e dessa vez, uma mão hesitante tocou-o no ombro, fazendo-o soltar a figura de Temari e quase inconscientemente se apegar a outra cintura fina, coberta de roupas e casacos.

A mão dela suava em contato com a sua e os olhos dela, fixos em tudo, menos nele. Aquilo o estava tirando do sério. De novo. E Gaara era incapaz de se conter quando sua cabeça começava a ficar quente. A parte estranha, no entanto, era que sua cabeça não ficava quente com facilidade, desde que o Shukaku saíra de seu corpo, nada o irritava á ponto de querer quebrar a cabeça de alguém. Exceto _ela _que, pelo visto, despertava o que sobrara do demônio nele.

- Se você desmaiar eu piso em você! – Ele ameaçou, num rosnado, notando que ela parecia tonta e arfante e começava a ficar mole em suas mãos. Gaara não sabia mais se estava dançando com uma mulher ou com uma gelatina.

- Eu... Eu... Não estou... P... Passando muito bem. – Ela sussurrou, mais vermelha do que nunca, limpando a testa suada com a mão que estava no ombro dele.

- E eu não me importo! – Gaara foi rude e os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente na direção dele.

Hinata abriu a boca, e o ruivo, por um segundo, achou ter visto indignação nos olhos dela, mas no segundo seguinte ela fechou a boca, engoliu em seco, e evitou o olhar dele até o final da musica.

Valsaram três vezes, e nas duas vezes seguintes não trocaram palavras nenhuma. Nem olhares. Apesar de Gaara ter achado interessante o modo como Hinata parecia _decidida _a se manter mais firme nos braços dele.

Da quarta vez ele não teve que encará-la. O que foi um alívio já que na ultima semana se pegara pensando nela mais do que deveria.

Era o dia anterior ao casamento e a casa de Shikamaru passara a manhã e a tarde inteira recebendo visitas, sendo organizada, polida, arrumada, decorada, e praticamente desestabilizada depois de tanto movimento.

A noite já havia caído e o movimento não parara. Por isso Gaara resolvera sair um pouco daquela loucura, colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Fazia tempo que não via a lua cheia em Konoha, e, lembrando-se de seu passado doloroso, ele começou a percorrer as ruas vazias, as praças, e finalmente, a orla da floresta que cercava a vila.

Entrou meio que guiado por um instinto primitivo, e logo já estava embrenhado na mata. Andou por longos minutos, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, até perder a lua de vista. Pensou em subir em uma das arvores para continuar a observá-la, mas naquele segundo, algo brilhante lhe chamou a atenção pelo olhar periférico. E um farfalhar suave, de roupa em atrito com a pele, o fez ficar alerta.

Gaara conhecia aquele barulho, sabia que alguém estava tirando a roupa ali por perto, mas mesmo assim não foi embora. Guiado talvez, pelo mesmo instinto que o levara até ali, ele se escondeu nas sombras e observou uma forma escura, de mulher, nua, se dirigir até o centro do que, no inicio, lhe pareceu uma clareira, mas depois, ele percebeu, era um lago. E fora as águas negras o que ele vira brilhar.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais. A lua havia sido encoberta por sombras e apesar de sua visão aguçada, ele só distinguiu os contornos da pessoa, entrando no lago, pairando sobre ele como se flutuasse.

Ela ergueu as mãos para o céu e um segundo depois a nuvem descobriu a lua, enchendo o lago e as matas de luz. Enchendo de luz, também, o corpo curvilíneo e moldado de Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara se manteve de boca aberta, embasbacado, vendo a garota tímida e suada que conhecera começar uma dança lenta e fluida, quase como se fosse guiada pelo vento. Percorria o lago, deslizava. Parecia uma bailarina, ou uma cigana com movimentos leves e... Sedutores?

Assim que se deu conta do que pensara, Gaara fez a coisa mais lógica e sensata que assimilou naquele momento. Correu de volta pra casa.

E finalmente, o casamento de Temari.

Gaara estava impaciente, dormira mal, e _ela _estava atrasada. Ou melhor, ele estava adiantado e não queria admitir. Continuou a andar de um lado para o outro, até que uma loira, de vestido cintilante e azul se aproximou dele, trazendo consigo seu cheiro de flores.

- Você viu o Kankuro, Gaara-sama? – A voz sedutora dela não o atraiu e apontando para os lados da cozinha ele viu Ino se afastar, carrancuda.

Mais algum tempo passou e finalmente, as pessoas começaram a se arrumar em suas respectivas cadeiras no jardim, dispostas a deixar um corredor no meio, com um tapete branco de veludo sobre ele, por onde a noiva passaria.

Agora ela estava realmente atrasad...

- Gaara-sama? – A voz suave e melódica encheu os ouvidos do ruivo como se tivessem lhe batido na cabeça com um sino.

Ele se virou, na expectativa, e se viu estático e abobalhado. Sua boca secou e a fisgada, dessa vez, foi bem mais acima do baixo ventre. Na altura do peito. No lado do coração.

O vestido era verde escuro, cor do mar, e brilhava como se houvessem salpicado ouro nele. Saía do chão, em uma saia rodada, e subia cada vez apertando mais, até delinear a cintura e os seios. O colo e os ombros estavam expostos, e pareciam cintilar. Os cabelos negros azulados haviam se transformado em uma cascata de petróleo ondulado, a franja presa para trás, e os olhos delineados por uma maquiagem sedutora. Assim como os lábios.

- Gaara-sama? – Ela voltou a chamá-lo e ele fechou a boca, que nem sentira abrir. – Vamos? Está quase na hora de entrarmos.

Ele estava tão envolvido pela imagem divina de Hinata, que nem percebeu que ela não corara, não gaguejara e muito menos suara ao se dirigir a ele.

- Vamos!

Ofereceu o braço e ela o aceitou sem hesitar.

Saíram para o jardim e os olhares foram dela naquele momento. Parecia que ele não era o único a notar a aura brilhante e bonita que se desprendia da garota.

- Hinata-chan... Você está linda. – A voz de Naruto soou distante para Gaara, mas ainda assim o deixou bravo. Quem o salvador da vila da Folha pensava que era para...?

- Obrigada Naruto-san. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, fazendo os olhos azuis de Naruto, assim como os verdes de Gaara se arregalarem. – Com licença. – E puxando o par pelo braço, se afastou do loiro.

Gaara queria fazer perguntas, mas no segundo seguinte, já era hora de andar pelo tapete de veludo. E ele esqueceu.

Era estranho notar como as coisas, de repente, pareciam mais bonitas. Mais brilhantes e com mais cor. Tudo no casamento parecia cintilar em delicadeza. Todos pareciam envoltos pela beleza de seu par. E quando Hinata sorriu para Temari, lhe segurando o buquê para que a irmã e Shikamaru pudessem trocar a aliança, Gaara finalmente entendeu porque as duas se tornaram tão boas amigas.

Hinata era doce, calma, tinha um sorriso diferente e apaziguador para tudo. Todos na festa a cumprimentaram, e ela não deixou de sorrir para nenhum deles, apesar de corar e abaixar a cabeça às vezes. A Hyuuga tinha uma maneira única de se dirigir a cada pessoa e era notável que não tinha inimigos. Não existia pessoa que não se encantasse por ela.

- Gaara-sama, Hinata-chan a Temari-chan está chamando a gente para a valsa. – Ino surgiu do meio da multidão, sorrindo, e levou-os até o centro da festa, onde aconteceria o _teatrinho_ de Temari.

A noiva já estava ali no meio, parada, fingindo solidão. A introdução do piano começou e as luzes se focaram na beleza exuberante de Temari. Kankuro surgiu então, sorrindo orgulhoso da irmã, e com uma mesura exagerada ele tirou-a para dançar. Valsaram a introdução inteira da música e no refrão Ino tirou o rapaz da dança, iniciando a sua própria.

Gaara respirou fundo, e sendo observado por todos, se dirigiu até a irmã, tirando-a para valsar. Temari sorriu para ele, um daqueles poucos sorrisos infinitamente doces dela e o segundo verso da música foi dedicado completamente a eles dois. E antes do inicio do próximo refrão uma mão delicada pousou em seu ombro.

- Me agradeça depois. – Temari sussurrou, sorrindo, enquanto o irmão se virava para encontrar o semblante perfeito de Hinata. Sim, ele tinha realmente o que agradecer.

Seus olhos verdes notaram os olhos de algodão e se perderam ali. Os lábios cheios dela estavam entre abertos, e apesar de não sorrir, havia um resquício inconfundível de felicidade neles. E ele se lembrou da noite anterior, do corpo dela dançando suave pelo lago. E da semana anterior, onde um brilho de decisão havia aparecido e sumido dos olhos dela. E de mais atrás ainda, quando ela ficara corada e extremamente bela no vestido negro. E quando ela surgira, sem que ele notasse, do lado esquerdo de Temari na festa de noivado. Tímida e calada, se desculpando por não ser o que ele queria. Ah, mas ela estava enganada. Hinata era exatamente o que ele precisava.

- Hinata... – O ruivo começou rouco, sem saber como se expressar. – Você está...

- Ora, _cale a boca_ Sabaku No! – Os olhos dele se arregalaram. Se ele não tivesse visto a boca dela se mexer juraria que não havia sido ela a falar. E com um baque ele notou tudo o que havia deixado passar, de uma só vez, ficando atônito logo em seguida. – Eu não preciso que você me faça mais nenhum dos seus _elogios_, ok?

- Eu não ia...

- Estou pouco me lixando para o que você ia fazer! – Hinata cortou-o, ainda falando baixo, os olhos flamejantes. – Você tem me irritado profundamente desde que me ignorou no noivado de Temari. E sim, eu sei que você é o Kazekage e, talvez, eu esteja me complicando, mas eu preciso dizer...

- Hinata eu...

- Você é arrogante, irritante, perverso, malévolo, grosso, estúpido, inconveniente e extremamente sem graça. – Ela respirou fundo, percebendo que a musica havia parado e se soltou de Gaara como se ele tivesse uma doença contagiosa. – Foi um _prazer_ conhecê-lo Gaara!

E saiu. Foi embora pela multidão até se embrenhar e sumir de vista. Gaara permaneceu estático por alguns segundos depois da saída dela, e então, lentamente, um sorriso bobo, e nenhum pouco dele, tomou-lhe o rosto. Era verídico: Ele nunca esqueceria Hyuuga Hinata.

E mesmo agora, aos trinta anos, no dia de seu casamento, ele se lembrava daqueles primeiros cinco encontros e sorria da mesma forma abobalhada que havia sorrido na época. E olhando a noiva que entrava pelo tapete vermelho com um sorriso doce nos lábios, apesar do rosto extremamente corado, Gaara não conseguia evitar perguntar a si mesmo se Hinata – SUA Hinata – teria noção do quanto ele havia ficado _encantado_ em conhecê-la também.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you too<strong>

_Esta noite está vibrante, não a deixe pra lá  
>Estou perplexo, corando por todo o caminho até em casa<br>Vou passar a eternidade me perguntando se você sabia que  
>Eu estava encantado em conhecê-la também<br>_


End file.
